


The Kitten of Fear - Puppy Version

by Sapphire09



Series: Scary, Fearsome Kitten and His Actually Ferocious Puppy [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, But mostly fluff, Crack, Fluff, I'm still having trouble defining these things, M/M, Not as fluffy as the previous story, Swearing, a very brief one-sided buckynat, adorkable Tony, and insecurity, and maybe anxiety, but still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Bucky didn't fall in love at first sight with Tony Stark, despite what Steve said. While it did feel like it, that wasn't how it started. No, the person he fell in love at first sight was Natasha.He fell in love with Tony after, and just keeps on falling and falling. He fell so much that he stumbled and tripped on his way there. A lot of tripping. And running away.Oh God, the running.....





	The Kitten of Fear - Puppy Version

Bucky didn’t fall in love at first sight, despite what Steve said. The one he fell in love with at first sight was Natasha, which was the second he laid eyes on her when he just arrived at the Academy. She was kind to him, and she seemed to have understood him. So, he wrote songs for her, presented her with gifts and praised he beauty, even as he was rebuffed by her time and time again.

The first time he met Tony Stark was when Steve finally introduced them, three weeks after Bucky finally enrolled into the Academy. Bucky would say he didn’t even quite remember that first meeting. His eyes were focused on the Widow standing by his side, glaring at Bucky the way she never did before. He was taken aback by the way the Black Widow pulled at the man’s arm, taking him away before Bucky could even say “Nice to meet you” back.

“Uh, sorry. She’s…. Protective,” Steve explained when Bucky turned to him in confusion. Bucky frowned, feeling a slight jealousy bubbling.

“Oh… Does she like him?” he asked. Steve shrugged.

“Everyone likes Tony,” Steve said unhelpfully. He needed to know if Nat _likes_ Tony. Not if _everyone_ likes Tony. Why would he care about _that?_ Sure, the guy seems nice. He was kind too, and maybe he liked the way his metal arm seemed normal in his presence. But still, _Nat_.

And then, he met Jan, who greeted him enthusiastically with a bright, wide and dazzling smile, and threatened him with that exact same smile in one breath. Then she offered to make some costumes for him when the occasion rises, took some selfies with Bucky, then told him brightly how she would castrate him if he ever posed a threat to her friends, especially Tony, because _he’s sensitive_.

Bucky looked at Steve with wide eyes once Jan left. Steve, who stood there watching the hurricane that was Jan swirled around Bucky without even a comment or a word of defense.

Steve shrugged unrepentantly. At least he still looked a little sorry Bucky had to face that, but not sorry enough to actually feel guilty.

“I told you. Everyone likes Tony,” he said, still unhelpfully, as if Bucky was supposed to understand.

Then he met Loki, an actual wizard who revelled in chaos. Bucky just thought he found amusement in being an annoyance. Steve didn't seem to like him much. He also said Loki _likes_ Tony and they had some kind of a rivalry, as if Bucky _should_ know about it.

Rhodes, a military student that Bucky just couldn't help but be intimidated by. Steve agreed with his sentiment, so he guessed that was a normal reaction around Rhodes. Also Tony’s best friend. By now, Bucky knew to nod absently, though he thought it was still weird. _Why should he care that Rhodes, as amazing the man seemed to be, is Tony’s best friend?_

 _Pepper,_ the head of the student body that practically runs the school besides Fury. The most competent woman Bucky ever saw, and despite not being a fighter herself, Bucky admitted she also intimidated him. Steve nodded his head understandingly, so maybe there's just a lot of intimidating people in this school, because so far the least intimidating person he met was Loki, and he’s the one that claimed himself a God.

(“Not really, though? It's really just them. They're the nicest people around here, actually."

“... Seriously?")

She was also another one of _Tony’s best friends._

“…Who is Nat’s best friend?” Bucky asked, because really, _why Tony kept being mentioned?_

“Oh, that should be Clint, but I don’t think he’s officially enrolled yet. She’s also very close with Tony and Jan.”

_Tony, again._

Of course, then he met _everyone else._

Bucky couldn't help being observant. It was the Winter Soldier in him, he thinks. But, he didn't need to be observant to see what Steve said was an actual, literal, explanation.

 _ Everyone _ _likes Tony._

It’s not even the superficial kind of like. They don’t like him because he was, apparently, richer than any teenager had a right to be. Or because they were being polite. Or because he gave them money. Most of the students were too prideful to accept charity or just as rich to even consider accepting money or bribe anyway. Others just simply don’t want his money.

No, they like him because he was helpful. He was as kind as he was an asshole, but the kind thing was so intrinsic to him that the asshole part, while annoying and exasperating, was still accepted as a whole. And he _cares_ , for everyone and everything in the academy. He was reliable and a good friend to have. And, since he was also the very first student to enroll in the academy, even the teachers relied on him.

And he was too _fucking cute,_ with fluffy hair that just looks like it exists to be petted, brown eyes that sparkled so often like everything and everyone were exciting and fascinating, the curious wonder that captured everyone in his own whirlwind of adorable-ness. His existence in the academy had apparently gave birth to the term _adorkable_ , and had been exclusively used to describe _Tony Stark_ around the Academy’s ground.

Cute and adorable and _dorky_. Those were, apparently, the most important parts of him, besides being kind and nice and helpful as well as being asshole-ish, according to his observation.

Well, not like Bucky disagreed.

Sad to say, he didn't realize the cuteness at first. After all, he was used to seeing attractive faces. Tony's had registered as attractive, but so did Natasha’s. But, in his attempts to figure out if Natasha _like_ _d_ Tony (after all, as far as he'd seen, Tony was the only male student in the whole academy she seemed _really_ close to. _They flirted!_ _)_ he found himself observing Tony.

He didn't know when he started melting at one of his smiles, even when it wasn't directed at him. He had a cute laugh too. When he was concentrating, his nose would scrunch up adorably, tongue poking out a little by the corner of his lips. When he was happy, he would smile so wide that his teeth showed. When he was annoyed or angry, his cheeks would puff out and his face reddened, and _god he was so cute._

Nat held a special place in his heart, the first person besides Steve that was kind to him, but Tony was…

_Tony._

Nat was lovely, but Tony was _divine._ He was _perfect._

_He was the cutest creature he had ever laid his eyes on._

Of course, said realization also came with an absurd feeling of regret that he didn't greet the man properly, the first time they met. He berated his own naive, blind, ignorant past self for such error. _God, it could've been perfect._

_It would've been easier, too. Maybe._

He sighed wistfully. With Nat, he was able to _woo_ her, show her his affections. Shower her with poetry and songs, even though Nat didn’t return his feelings. But with Tony? He could barely even greet the man when he saw Tony around. Not only that, life also seemed to be against him. Or, at least, the unhelpful, annoying people he called _friends._

He and Sam had a mutual understanding; prank war is a thing with them. They released their mutual aggression towards each other in the form of pranks. That way, no one got hurt and Steve wouldn't be disappointed. Of course, the prank wars still made Captain America looked at them with disappointment, but Bucky thought it was more out of exasperation than actual disappointment. They can live with that. Besides, how else were they going to bond without harming anyone?

Of course, since Sam existed to make his life _harder,_ he had devised a prank to make him all dirty and muddy, up from his hair to the tips of his shoes. Truthfully, as a whole, it was quite a mild prank compared to their usual shenanigans. What made it worse was Tony _saw_ it.

_(Anyone else, and Bucky wouldn't have cared)_

He saw Bucky, as dirty as a wet, muddy stray dog, left alone in a _swamp_.

Right before Bucky had braved himself to talk to him too.

Tony's brown eyes were wide, surprised. Then, he reached out a hand and asked with concern in his voice.

“Uhh… Are you alright?”

Bucky, embarrassed and mortified, had hightailed it out of there, swearing death and vengeance on Sam. Needless to say, the revenge he devised as retaliation was the best he had ever thought of. Enough that Sam finally gave in and _begged_ for a ceasefire.

* * *

Of course, Sam was taken care of, but he didn't think about _Steve._

Steve, who tackled him in the middle of the Quad when he finally gathered enough bravery again to talk to Tony. Right to the grassy, slightly damp, ground. And Steve had the _gall_ to grin at him.

“Hiya, Tony!” Steve greeted when he noticed Tony was nearby. Bucky would like to be able to greet Tony easily like that, too.

“Hi, Cap. Morning practice?” Tony greeted back. Bucky couldn't see him, pinned to the ground by Steve's _heavy and annoying_ body as he was. But, he thought there was amusement in that tone.

Above him, Steve laughed, like he wasn't still pinning Bucky on the _dirty,_ _uncomfortable_ ground. He could feel the moisture seeping into his clothes.

“Nope. This is revenge for morning practice actually. He took my last bagel when he left early.”

 _God_ , _why would he say that to Tony? What if Tony thinks I'm some_ _bagel_ _thief, now? Or-or a glutton?_

So he wasn't very rational in the morning. Sue him.

He heard Tony laugh, but he couldn't _see_ it because Steve's _stupid_ body was _in the fucking way._

“I think he learned his lesson, Cap. Maybe it's time to let him up?” Tony said with a smile in his voice. Bucky really wanted to see that so Steve should _fucking move_ soon before Bucky threw him across the _fucking_ Quad.

“Well, I guess you're right,” Steve said, slightly concerned. Rightly so, because Bucky had stopped his wiggling around after he heard Tony's voice. At least now Steve was finally moving, and Bucky used the chance to throw him the _fucking off._  And Steve was laughing instead of _repenting_ when he found himself on his back, thrown _away_ by Bucky’s own _considerable strength_ , the little _shit._

When he was on his knee, about to get up, he found himself staring at the most perfect hand he'd ever seen. Familiar hand he ever only gets to see from afar, usually. Except for _that_ one _embarrassing_ time.

_Tony's hand._

He looked up, and there was Tony, closer than he'd ever seen him. His expression was one of amusement. There was a slight smile on his face, a smile that Bucky really likes seeing.

_Pretty…._

Then he realized the front of his shirt was slightly crusty. Of course, when he looked down, dirt and bits of grass were all over it. His own face must've been dirty too. The metal hand that was halfway meeting Tony's also had dirt on it, so did under the fingernails of his flesh hand. _He was covered in fucking dirt._

He felt his face reddened and he quickly hightailed it again.

_How could it happen again?_

* * *

Behind Bucky’s retreating back, both Steve and Tony had looked on in complete confusion.

“What's wrong with him?” Tony asked, curious and wondering.

Steve shrugged in reply, slightly concerned. “I have no idea...”

* * *

Somehow, Tony seemed to be _everywhere_ after that. And, like fate (or karma) he always appeared or in the vicinity when Bucky was in less than stellar condition. It was just so _embarrassing_ that his first action was always, _always,_ to run away

And then after, it just became harder for him to _not_ to. Even when he was doing nothing besides standing around, hanging out, in _pristine, clean_ clothes devoid of dirt. Even when all Tony did was to greet him like he greeted _any other student,_ his first instinct was to run away and find a mirror somewhere.

One of his worst moment was when he ran to the bathroom, berating himself and almost crying in the face of his own stupidity in front of the mirror, Rhodes walked in. There was probably three seconds of them staring at each other through the mirror, before the man raised his eyebrow knowingly and left. Not long after, Steve came into the bathroom.

Steve was a great friend. But he was also _blunt._

“You're being pathetic,” Steve said, _bluntly._ “Just talk to him! He doesn't care about appearance _at all._ You could be covered in gunk and all he need to know was whether it was radioactive or not before he'll hug you if you need it, gunk and all. He's one of the best people in this academy, Buck.”

Of course, Bucky had to hear the wrong _point_ of said lecture.

“Wait, hug? You've _hugged_ him?”

“That's the part you’re focused on!? “

Needless to say, Bucky still ran away when he encountered Tony, and he won't stop doing that anytime soon, short of a _divine intervention_.

Or at least once Bucky grew a metaphorical backbone this time. Whichever comes sooner.

Sam, the little shit, was betting on a _miracle_.

* * *

From how Bucky saw it, their most normal interaction that involved Bucky _not_ running away was when Tony came to the blasting range, huffing and puffing and barely acknowledging Bucky shooting on the range beside him besides as someone to rant to as he blasted the robots off without mercy. Bucky could barely concentrate on his own target, watching as Tony moved in his armor, helmets off, almost like dancing in place as the repulsors and beam on his hands and chest hit the target in various, vital places.

 _God, how can he be this cute? How can_ this _be cute?_

It should be fierce, the way he shot the target-bots. It should be intimidating. It _was_ arousing. How it can be cute as well as those things were probably a talent innate to his _Tony-ness._

But then Tony calmed, grinned at Bucky and thanking him for listening, and Bucky _ran again_.

He didn't want Tony to notice there was a suspicious bulge in his pants.

At least now he knows it was more than merely _wanting to be his friend,_ the excuse he'd told Steve time and time again. Now, he's sure it's an outright, full-blown crush.

No, wait. Nat was a crush. He'd already fallen further than that. No, he was _in love._

_… Fuck._

* * *

Of course he told Steve.

He didn't have to look so disbelieving, though.

“You only realized it now?” Steve asked, incredulously. Which was uncalled for.

“How could you know before I did? Maybe I _did_ want to be his friend. Like you said, _everybody_ likes him, but not everyone wanted to _date_ him.”

Really, the way Steve looked at Bucky was _very_ uncalled for. It _could've_ been. Which was the point!

“Buck,” Steve said, almost carefully, “The whole _a_ _cademy_ knew. The only one who _didn't_ know was probably just _Tony._ Because he was bad at social awareness and pretty much convinced most of the students here were just putting up with him. We're still trying to convince him that we do like him, but there’s probably still a long way to go.”

That the _whole academy_ knew before he himself did was probably concerning but he was stuck at the thought that Tony thought so little of himself. He felt so sad he had to rant at Steve about everything that is wonderful about Tony Stark.

In the end, Steve buried his face in his hands, muttering about lovesick idiot and _I know_ and _yes_ and _uh-huh_ and _why are you telling_ me _this_ over and over again as Bucky continued to recount everything _good_ about Tony Stark. Which was _everything._

Bucky wished he can talk to Tony normally soon. He'll most likely have plenty more to add later. Steve just cursed the stupidity of his best friend. And probably regretting the whole conversation.

Ha. He got _hugs_ from Tony while Bucky still had trouble even greeting the man. If listening to Bucky waxing a lengthy poetry was a punishment for him then he should suffer. Bucky has no regrets.

(Besides the running. He needs to stop soon. How can he even have the slightest chance if Tony barely even knew him?)

* * *

“Just talk to him, man,” Sam said exasperatingly.

Bucky scowled.

“...But don't do it with your murder-face.”

Bucky scowled harder.

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation.

* * *

“What are you so afraid of? I can't think of anyone _less_ scary than Tony in this academy. C'mon, it's just lunch. Hell, you just have to greet him once and then you can eat in silence, Tony wouldn't mind. I'm not asking you to _confess.”_

Bucky unlatched the removable metal arm Steve was pulling and laughed when he fell on his butt. Steve scowled and threw the arm right at Bucky's face, which he caught perfectly in his right hand. Steve scowled harder. Bucky grinned.

Steve threw his hands up.

“Ugh fine!” Steve exclaimed as he got back on his feet. “If you insist on being stupid, fine! Meanwhile, I'll just go hang out with _my_ friend _Tony!”_

Bucky snarled. Steve poked his tongue out. Bucky growled. Steve huffed and scoffed and turned around.

“Tony!” Steve called out after he turned at the corner. “Sorry for the wait. Bucky had a stomach ache. Terrible stuff, I could smell it from the room. Let's just go have that lunch, I'll bring something back later for him. ”

... _Damn it!!_

* * *

Okay, so maybe his friends did try to help and he really was acting pathetic. And really, what was he so afraid of?

He's the Winter Soldier. Sure, he likes poetry now than murdering people, but the case stands, he was the _Winter Soldier_.

And he's not _that_ pathetic, whatever his friends said.

He’s _not_.

He still believed in his non-pathetic-ness even as he crept slowly on light, silent feet to his chosen perch, behind the bushes. There were voices and laughter. He peeked out, slowly as not to be noticed, and had the view of Tony Stark trying out costumes, with Jan buzzing around him, telling him what to wear or to pin needles at him.

Okay, so he _was_ that pathetic. And creepy. And have fallen so far to become a _stalker_. But, Tony was too _cute_ , standing there trying out various costumes Jan had prepared. And one he apparently did his own.

The sight of him wearing cardboard boxes _should not_ be anything but _ridiculous._ Instead, Bucky was _cooing_ and _aww-ing_ from his hiding place. _Such innovation, such creative use of boxes! Recycling is totally a thing, the road for a greener future!_

Bucky suspected Tony could be wearing rags and he will still praise _the lovely man_ to hell and back.

So yeah, he really was that pathetic. Bucky’s okay with that, considering how much happiness he was feeling, looking at Tony now.

And if he wore _nothing_ but the boxes…

_No, do not fucking go there._

He quickly left before Jan could find out and _actually castrate him_.

* * *

When he saw Tony at the cafeteria one morning, Bucky wasn't ready. Tony usually had his breakfast in the later hours, so Bucky didn't expect to see him in the cafeteria that early. Bucky was very aware of his uncombed hair, gray shirt with little holes on it, and his jeans.

At least he was _wearing_ jeans.

And Tony, _unfairly_ , looked too cute for words, with ruffled hair that looked so _fluffy_ and soft to touch, science shirt that at least two sizes too big, and he couldn't see his legs, hidden beneath the table, but he probably was wearing something equally cute. Rhodes, who was eating beside him was barely noticed by Bucky, since _Tony_ took almost all of his focus then. _God, he’s so cute, I’m so lucky I woke up early today,_ wait—

When Tony noticed him his brain already caught up on how _messy_ he was, so of course he ran again.

Still confused and pleasantly surprised that he could see Tony first thing in the morning (despite the embarrassment), Bucky took a breather when he thought he had put enough distance. He thought he saw a coffee stand when he passed by the Quad, already open and ready for business that early morning. Maybe coffee and bagels could be his breakfast instead.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he saw it was Tony, slightly huffing like he had _run_ to follow Bucky _(but that can't be),_ Bucky froze.

“Damn, you're fast,” Tony said to Bucky, grinning like he was impressed, which _did not compute_.

Tony then sighed in relief, a full-bodied one that hunched his back and relaxed his arms, probably because he finally could stop running, before he looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes.

_(Long, pretty eyelashes and warm, pretty eyes with a mischievous, pretty smile)_

“So, I need to ask. What do you—”

Trapped in fight or flight instinct, one was his usual instinct to _flee_ while the other was the bubbling _want_ to aggressively kiss the man, he chose the safer route and the one his body was used to do.

He ran.

He didn't even remember about that coffee anymore. Or breakfast. Or eating in general. All he had in his brain was Tony, _Tony, TONY, oh god he was so close I could see his eyelashes!  Боже мой,  oн такой милый!!_ (My god, he’s so pretty!!)

It was only later after he calmed down that he began to feel the pangs of hunger. Though, being able to see Tony’s face so close did feel like worth it.

* * *

By lunch, he was _famished_. He stole Sam's sandwich, Steve's weird potato thing, and probably would eat half of the cafeteria too in addition to his own portion. He felt like he could.

Then, Tony appeared in his sight line. He seemed to notice Bucky too. Or maybe not Bucky, since Steve was more in his line of sight and Bucky was hidden behind a stack of plates (a tower combined from the plates from both his and Steve's lunch) and he had bowed his head down. Tony grinned _(oh god_ _, pretty_ _)_ and waved his arms in a wide arch, almost hitting the student standing beside him.

“Oh, hey. That's Tony. HI TONY!” Sam yelled out, waving at Tony with similar enthusiasm. Which was met with an even brighter grin. And a yell of “HI SAM!”, which felt _unfair._ It was just stupid _Sam._ Steve just grinned and waved a little, but his eyes were on Bucky, one eyebrow raised.

 _(He really should stop_ running)

He could stay. It was the perfect setup. He has Steve and Sam as buffer. But, he can already feel the familiar tingling of wanting to _flee_ again.

Tony was coming closer. And closer. And _closer._ And Bucky _tried._ But, before he even processed his own action, he was already standing up and ran out of the room, barely listening to the surprised and confused exclamation behind him. _God, he was so pathetic he could cry._

At least this time he managed to eat. Though he could feel his lunch was trying to climb up his throat and he could feel something stirring uncomfortably at the bottom of his stomach, thinking if this is how his interaction with Tony will go, _forever_.

* * *

At least this time he managed _not_ to run too far. He actually felt a little guilty that he threw the books he was carrying at Steve. _What if the books got ruined? Those are the library's books! He didn't want to get into trouble with Ms. Potts._

But, as he cautiously neared back, he heard Steve starting to talk about something _that was none of his business,_ so of course he reached for the nearest weapon he had in hand (a dull bread knife, because the Academy forbids actual knives on school grounds and if there was no enemy around, which is _stupid)_ and aimed it at Steve's head.

It hit the back of Steve’s head with a dull thunk before it bounced and fell to the ground. When he noticed Tony was looking at his direction again, he bolted. Again. _For the umpteenth time._

This time though, he kept running because Steve was hot on his heels, annoyed and _fucking had it, Bucky!_

Steve was cursing to hell and back, so of course Bucky didn't stop. He didn't actually have a death wish.

* * *

He kept running, even as he began to notice that Tony was actively seeking him out. It… Actually made him a bit happy.

He really should stop running away.

Maybe he has a chance!

* * *

He couldn't stop running away.

* * *

How can it be so _fucking **hard** _to stop _**running**?_

* * *

Then, one day, something changed _again_.

_For the worst._

Tony noticed Bucky, he knew the _beautiful, lovely, cute_ man noticed him. Bucky’s legs were already feeling that tingle, the reflex to start running away. But, instead of heading towards Bucky like usual, he looked _sad_ and his eyes darted downwards, _not going near Bucky_.

Bucky moped.

* * *

“Just talk to him, man,” Steve said tiredly, for the umpteenth time. Bucky, like always, ignored him.

“He hates me now,” Bucky mumbled out through the pillow he decided to bury his face in. Steve tried to pull him from where he had become one with his couch, but Bucky was stubborn and determined to keep his face hidden from the world and pushed his face deeper into the pillow. If he suffocated on the pillow, then maybe he deserved it for making Tony look _sad_.

And pillows were good for absorbing moisture. His eyes were _leaking_ , every time the image of Tony, _sad_ , popped into his head.

Which is _all the time_ now.

 _Fuck_ air. Who needs ‘em anyway. He doesn’t deserve it.

Eventually, Steve gave up. Bucky could hear the long sigh he exhaled before he felt the other end of the couch shifting. Steve had decided to sit near his foot, a hand gripping his ankle in comfort.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Steve said, _lied_ , like the _liar_ he is, because Tony must’ve hated him. After all, why else he would _stop_ approaching Bucky?

When Bucky didn’t answer or moved his head away, Steve sighed again, defeated.

“Just… At least don’t suffocate yourself, Buck,” Steve said again, tiredly now, before he patted Bucky’s ankle and stood up, leaving Bucky alone in his misery.

Feeling bad, he lifted his head from the pillow and turned his head sideways so he could still breathe. But he still gripped the pillow in his arms, enough that it was probably slightly ripped. He could feel the salty moisture that the pillows have absorbed against his cheek.

He was still leaking.

_Fuck._

* * *

At least Sam knew not to even try. Though, the sympathy in his eyes didn’t make Bucky feel better either.

* * *

When he was called out by one James R. _Rhodes_ , he really thought _this is it, this is how I will die. He will kill me and I don’t know if I should thank him for putting me out of my misery or be afraid because he definitely won’t have mercy on me._

Rhodes was _intimidating._ He had that no-nonsense attitude and straight, military bearing and Bucky wasn't ashamed of being intimidated by him. Plenty of students were intimidated by him. Sure, he had his fun side, especially when he was with Tony, but Bucky still felt the man could crush him without his armor even though he _is_ the Winter Soldier. And he _knew_ the man was baseline human, but still.

He’s _Tony’s best friend_.

Which made him even more intimidating in Bucky’s eyes, honestly.

“What are your intention towards my brother, Soldier?” the question was expected, really, but Bucky still stumbled for the answer. He probably should change his moniker from the Winter Soldier to Stumbling Soldier, if this keeps up.

“I-I think he’s pretty -  _nice!_ Sir. Yes. Nice. And caring. Nice, too. I-I’d like to da-  _befriend_! Befriend him. Sir.”

The slip was so obvious he could feel himself panicking. Sure, Steve said it was already an open secret inside the Academy, but _just in case_. After all, maybe Steve _lied?_ Maybe Rhodes didn’t _know?_

Rhodes blinked and one of his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“You sure that’s what you want, Soldier?”

Bucky was about to say yes, he _was_ , after all, friendship was more than he could ever hope for, at this point. He was _determined_ to say yes. But, Rhodes looked straight into his eyes and he was just so _intimidating_ that Bucky practically deflated and said “No…”

Because he wanted to be closer. He had a chance, _Steve_ gave him plenty of chances. But, he kept—

_Running—_

_Away!_

He wanted to stop doing that. He hated _running_. He hated running _away_ from _Tony_ even more. He wanted to stay, bask in his presence. _Away_ was the last thing he ever wanted from Tony.

He wanted to kiss the pout away from Tony’s lips. He wanted to feel the flutter of his eyelashes when he kissed the corner of his warm, sparkling eyes. He wanted to feel their noses brushing together like butterflies. He wanted to feel those cheeks against his lips—

“Right,” he heard Rhodes said. He thought he heard, anyway. He wasn’t sure, he was too deep in his self-hating and greed.

“Look,” he heard Rhodes said again, “Confess—“ Bucky was horrified, _intimidated_ , **_scared_** by the thought that he barely heard what Rhodes continued to say, “—or don’t, it’s not my business. But, unless you genuinely disliked Tony, don’t run away from him anymore. If he was bothering you, tell him that right to his face. The man’s got enough complex as it is. Grow a spine and don’t avoid him anymore, Barnes.”

Being scolded by Rhodes felt like he was ten years old again, messy and dirty and his mother was disappointed at him because he yelled at his little sister because she wouldn’t stop crying. It was the _worst_ feeling _ever_ and he felt like the _worst human being in existence_.

“He’s… he’s not bothering me….” Bucky mumbled out, because he _wanted_ Tony to approach him. He just… didn’t know how to approach _back._ The ingrained _flee_ instinct became so ingrained that now his feet kept getting confused when Tony stopped approaching him and made him stumble to the floor.

_Really, he probably should call himself the Stumbling Soldier, stupid feet._

Though, when Rhodes started saying things like wanting to _kiss and bang_ Tony, he had to panic because _how did he know? Can he read minds? Am I going to get killed now?_

He didn’t get killed, but apparently, he wasn’t as subtle as he once thought either. Also, he really _did_ hurt Tony’s feeling. _God, kill me now. No, Rhodes, kill me now. I hurt him. I don’t deserve to live._ He did feel mortified that his stalking was apparently, more obvious than he had thought. _It was embarrassing, to get found out by Rhodes, of all people!_

Bucky could only nod meekly when Rhodes asked him to _stop running away_. He _had_ to, no matter what, if he wanted even a _smidge_ of progress. At least, he had to, if he wanted to apologize to Tony for hurting his feeling, for running away when all the man did was trying to greet him, _like a decent person_.

The only reason Bucky had for running away was his own insecurity, his own _anxiety_ , and it was hurting the only person he didn’t _mean_ to hurt. Tony already tried to reach him plenty of times. Now, _now,_ he _had_ to reach _back_.

_(He wanted to reach back.)_

“Good,” Rhodes said decisively. “Now get out of here. Find a backbone or two, and don’t you dare hurt him. If you do, then you better start running away too whenever you see me.”

Highly motivated and given a clear objective and perimeters, Bucky automatically rose his hand to his temple, _saluted,_ and yelled loudly, “ _Sir yes sir!”_

He only realized what he said after the words left his lips and could feel his cheeks burning up when Rhodes humored him and saluted back. Embarrassed, yet still highly motivated, he quickly left the room before he embarrassed himself further.

* * *

“Where do I buy flowers?”

Steve blinked rapidly when Bucky suddenly appeared in front of him, startling him out of his focus and a look towards his canvas told him _yeah, his painting's ruined._

“…What?”

Bucky growled. “Never mind, you’re useless. Sam! SAM! WHERE DO I BUY FLOWERS!?”

Steve followed his best friend with confused eyes as he ran out of Steve’s room into the hallway, yelling at the top of his lungs to Sam, whose room is right beside Steve’s, before he deigned to knock (or slam? The way Bucky was pounding on that door, it was probably only thanks to Tony reinforcing every door at the dorm that it didn’t fall off its hinges) at Sam’s door. Sam actually had to duck when Bucky didn’t stop the pounding even after he opened the door.

“What the _fuck_ , man?” Sam groused. Apparently, Bucky deemed him useless too, since he moved on to another door. Bruce’s door. _Hulk’s door_.

“Knock and you’re dead,” Natasha suddenly appeared before Bucky even reached the door, effectively stopping Bucky on his track. She had a deep scowl on her face, though she was wearing a silly, gold Iron Man t-shirt that everyone just _knew_ she stole from Tony and purple shorts with bow and arrow prints on it.

“Flowers,” Bucky suddenly said to her. “Buy. Where?”

The monosyllabic way Bucky spoke and the non-contextual words actually began to worry Steve. Especially since last time Steve saw him, Bucky was adamant on becoming one with his couch and drown in his own snot and tears. Sam, after he got over his annoyance, also looked on worriedly. Natasha however, looked as if Bucky was giving her an important information and whatever it was, it delighted her.

“Rhodes talked to you?” she asked, grinning. Bucky meekly nodded. Then everything suddenly made sense.

Of course. Rhodes.

“Man, my admiration for that man is just increasing,” Sam whistled. Steve could only nod in awe. “I wish I’d seen it.”

Of course it was Rhodes. The only person in the academy that Bucky feared enough, respected enough, to be intimidated towards action.

“Wish I had too,” Steve said back. Whatever Rhodes said had motivated, _intimidated_ , got Bucky out of his funk, and actually made him _act_ in one conversation. At the flower shop, Bucky looked on each flower closely, seriously, like there was no more important mission than choosing the most perfect bouquet for Tony. Steve still noticed the way his legs still trembled, but Bucky’s face was so determined that he probably forced them to step forward through sheer force of determination.

“Rhodes is so _awesome_ , man. And _scary_.” Sam muttered in _awe_. Steve only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Bucky was trembling.

Okay, it _felt_ like his whole body was trembling. But, later, Steve would tell him that it wasn’t noticeable, and only his hand trembled. But now, Bucky felt like his _whole being_ was trembling like a bunch of shaking leaf, waiting for that one good wind to scatter him away.

In his hand was a large bouquet of red and gold (or yellow, he thought they look slightly golden, though) flowers he couldn’t remember the name of (some of them are roses, he was sure) that filled his arms, but the florist assured him every flower meant everything he was trying to convey. He didn’t know if Tony knew flower language since Bucky himself didn’t, but the flowers look pretty and they’re in Iron Man colors, and Natasha assured him that Tony will love those.

He approached Tony, every step felt so heavy like he was dragging a hundred tanks with him. He wanted to call out, but somehow his voice failed him.

_This is a bad idea._

But then, like _fate_ , if such thing exists, Tony turned and noticed him. There was surprise on his face, since Bucky never got near him, not on his own. There was something like confusion, also insecurity.

_God, so cute…. Not the insecurity, that should go. The rest of his gorgeous self though…_

“I-ah… I’m—” whatever sentence he had practiced went out of the window. Tony just kept getting confused, insecure, and…. _Sad?_ He was backing out, legs moving backward a little, like he was—

_He’s trying to give me some space._

_But space is the last thing I wanted!_

“I LIKE YOU!” he screamed out, forcing the words out of his throat. “I—I mean—“

Can he be even more embarrassing? Apparently, he can, because he also prepared a song for Tony and he couldn’t _not_ sing it. The song was filled with all of his praises for Tony, his feeling of adoration and admiration, and also all of his _love_. Sure, his voice shook and there was no actual music in the background, but Tony was blushing and he wasn’t walking away or told him to stop. There was a little _cute_ smile on his lips, _cute, beautiful, so cute, is this love?_

Still embarrassed but determined to get everything through, he finalized by getting down on one knee and presented the armful bouquet towards the man. The action hid his face from Tony’s view, since the bouquet was really big, but it also hid Tony’s face from _his_ view.

It wasn’t like he could bear seeing Tony’s face now, anyway. He could feel his cheeks burning, probably boiling and red like the red rose in the bouquet. When nothing happened for a few seconds, he was filled with so much dread and fear and thoughts of _oh God, what was I doing? This is so stupid, he’s going to hate me, am I humiliating him?_

But then, a pair of hands gently took the bouquets away. Familiar, _beautiful_ hands, one in red gauntlet while the other was bare. Bucky couldn’t see Tony’s face, since the bouquet was _too big, stupid, I shouldn’t have bought the too-big one!_

Tony then turned slightly, his face now only half hidden in the bouquet as he looked at Bucky, blushing too and his eyes sparkled with shyness and _happiness._

(That’s happiness, right? Bucky wasn’t projecting?)

“Thank you,” Tony said, lips _smiling_ and he was _happy,_ “I like you too, Bucky,” _so, so happy—_

And because Bucky was still kneeling, he could see Tony’s face _that much clearer_.

“Uh—yes! I—you’re—um… Welcome! I—like you!”

Tony was still grinning, face still half-buried in the bouquet. His face red, though Bucky was sure his own face was redder. But, Tony was _smiling—_

“C-Can I hold your hand?” Bucky was mortified as soon as the words came out. _Why did he blurt that out?_ But, Tony _impossibly_ look _happier_ and nodded.

“Yeah, of course!” Tony struggled to hold the bouquet in one hand, but he did, and now his other hand was free, held out towards Bucky. Bucky quickly stood up, but somehow he tripped on his own feet and stumbled instead. _Stumbling Soldier, he’s going to need to change his moniker to Stumbling Soldier, my God this is embarrassing._

Tony didn’t make fun of him, though. He just looked _happier,_ fond ( _fond!)_ and Bucky knew he was totally, utterly _charmed_ by Tony, just by his _smile_ alone. His hand was shaking as he reached back for Tony’s hand, _his hand!_

When their hands met, Bucky felt he could _burst_ from the happiness. Tony’s hand was warm in his, the touch made his heart raced faster than before, and he was so, _so_ _happy._ And Tony was smiling too, looking as happy as he made Bucky feel.

Right now, Bucky felt like he was the happiest, _luckiest_ man in the _world_.

* * *

**_Epilogue…_ **

Bucky stared at the dubious green concoction in front of him, confused.

“Uh…. Tony? What’s this?” Bucky asked his boyfriend, who was looking at him full of excitement and expectations with the bottle full of mysterious green substance in his hand, offered to Bucky.

“It’s juice! Made from plenty of greens and fibers, good for your digestive system. It’s as thanks for teaching me the Scary Face. I mean, I scared Justin Hammer! Soon, I’ll be able to scare Loki too, thanks to you!” Tony smiled brightly and didn’t look like he was teasing or kidding about the juice. “I made this myself! JARVIS helped, of course.”

Okay, so Bucky _has_ to drink it. He _can’t not_ to. Still….

“Thank you. But, uhh… Why greens and... fibers?”

Tony looked surprised, as if it should be obvious. Maybe it was, but if Bucky had to drink it, he’d like to know what Tony was thinking anyway. He was sure that Tony meant it as a thoughtful gesture, he’d just like to know what gesture Tony thought he was making. Because Bucky was utterly confused why he was given a health juice if he can’t get sick in the first place.

“I just remember that Steve said you had a stomach ache. I didn’t think that super-soldier serum still made you prone to stomach-aches, but since you still do, I thought it’s a good idea to take care of your digestive system, if your serum won’t do it for you, which is weird and maybe Bruce should try and take a look at that, if you’re willing. Just, Steve complained so much that day, so it couldn’t have been comfortable. Maybe consuming enough fibers won’t make it as bad.”

Tony looked so adorably concerned that Bucky heart melted, smiling as he accepted the bottle of dubious green concoction (made with love, this is the important part). Still, he swore he’ll kill Steve, one of these days.

He really will. He really, _fucking_ will.

At least the green juice doesn’t really taste bad. Pretty good, actually.

 _Of course it does. Anything Tony makes is delicious,_ so his utterly compromised brain said.

He’ll still murder Steve. Tony will probably be sad, but he’ll understand.

 

Later, though.

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I'll write them as an actual kitten!Tony and puppy!Bucky and fill it with more fluffy fluff cottony fluff. I don't know when it will be written, or if I really will write it, but right now as I'm trying to write a summary for this story I am thinking about it.
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
